Nuevas Emociónes
by kira97
Summary: ONE-SHOT,Toma lugar después de el capítulo "El estado Avatar",Aang tiene una pesadilla, pero como sabemos, Katara siempre estará ahí para apoyarlo...


=Nuevas emociones=

**Estaba viendo el capítulo de "El estado avatar" y esto salió de la nada, ocurre poco después del final del capítulo, cuando se preparan para dormir, disfrútenlo [:**

"**Avatar: el último maestro del aire" no me pertenece.**

**=Aang=**

Comenzaba a atardecer pero luego de un par de horas logramos encontrar un lugar donde acampar, había sido un día muy agitado para todos así que una vez que aterrizamos ni siquiera nos molestamos en hacer una fogata. Sokka bajó a toda prisa de la montura de Appa con su saco de dormir en manos, el mismo que luego arrojó al suelo antes de caer sobre él y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Katara y yo reímos por unos segundos, poco después Katara bajó del bisonte con su saco de dormir balo el brazo.-"Lo mejor será que descansemos, mañana nos espera un largo día"-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras desenvolvía el saco y se recostaba sobre él.-"Estoy de acuerdo"-Dije saltando de la cabeza de Appa, hice un pequeño remolino bajo su montura para retirarla y colocarla lentamente sobre el suelo.

Appa se recostó exhausto sobre su barriga con las patas extendidas a los lados y su lengua de fuera, reí un poco mientras caminaba hacia su pata delantera dejándome caer sobre ella, me acosté mirando las estrellas que decoraban el cielo esta noche, admiraba su brillo aún más ya que una nube impedía que la luna se robara toda la atención. Sentí mis ojos cerrarse lentamente, giré mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda acurrucándome despacio, no podría explicarlo pero un pequeño impulso de curiosidad me obligó a abrir los ojos, y ahí estaba Katara, recostada sobre su saco de dormir, una leve sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios, noté que la nube se había movido al observar cómo la luz de la luna la iluminaba de repente; no estoy muy seguro de cuándo me levanté, pero en el momento que reaccioné ya me encontraba parado frente a ella, me incliné lentamente y planté un pequeño beso sobre su frente.-"Buenas noches Katara"-Le susurré antes de levantarme y regresar con Appa.

Me acurruque sobre la pata de Appa de nuevo sin perderla de vista, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mis labios; poco a poco comencé a sentir cómo el sueño se apoderaba de mi…

_Escuché su voz hacer eco."-¡Aang!"-Logré verla a lo lejos, sus piernas estaban sumergidas en la arena movediza.-"¡Estoy atrapada!"-Gritó forcejeando.-"¡Katara!"-Grité mientras corría hacia ella, la arena era rápida y no quedaba mucho tiempo, corrí lo más rápido que pude...pero cuando legué, ya era demasiado tarde…_

_Sentí las frías lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas mientras gritaba su nombre para recibir como única respuesta el solitario eco en el vacío que me rodeaba…_

Sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros que me sacudían desenfrenadamente.-"¡Aang!, Aang despierta."-Le escuché decir mientras abría mis ojos.-"¿Katara?,¿Qué pasó?..."-Pregunté tallándome los ojos con mis manos.-"Tu dime…no dejabas de gritar mi nombre mientras dormías..."-Dijo con una combinación de confusión y preocupación mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mejilla, un frío cosquilleo llenó mis mejillas al verla bajo la luz de la luna…-"Er…sí, todo bien"-Dije evadiendo la mirada hacia el suelo.-"¿Seguro?..."-Dijo con un ligero toque de sospecha, de repente sentí un ligero movimiento sobre mi mejilla, limpió una de mis lágrimas…

Respiré hondo dejando salir un pesado suspiro-"Tuve una pesadilla…"-Dije bajando la cabeza, pero para ser honesto su respuesta me sorprendió.-"¿Fue por la arena movediza no?"-Alcé la mirada y me topé con sus ojos, no estoy muy seguro desde hace cuánto que el azul zafiro se había convertido en mi color favorito.

No pude evitarlo, me arrojé hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza, segundos después me devolvió el abrazo.-"Yo tampoco sé que haría si te perdiera..."-Me susurró con ligeros y escurridizos sollozos, estuvimos así por un rato hasta que nos tranquilizamos, nos separamos y devolví mi atención a sus ojos.-" ¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche?".-Me preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí.

Me acurruque de nuevo sobre la pata de Appa, fue entonces cuando sentí su peso al sentarse a mi lado, se recostó hacia mí dirección,-yo le estaba dando la espalda-en eso sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, y un nuevo impulso surgió; me di vuelta rápidamente abrazándola de la cintura, sentí algo de tención sobre ella pero luego se relajó. Su mano retomó su lugar sobre mi hombro, mientras la otra reposaba detrás de mi cabeza.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando sentí cómo su mano alzaba mi cabeza, y sus labios plantaban un pequeño beso sobre mi frente.-"Buenas noches Aang…"-Dijo con una mezcla de sueño…y burla; mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse con cada latido, pero aun así la sonrisa en mi rostro era imborrable; la mano que reposaba sobre mi hombro comenzó siendo un simple toque, que pronto se convirtió en un abrazo.

No sé qué clase de emoción había nacido en mí esa noche, pero comenzaba a agradarme…

FIN.

**Sí, es un alivio que Sokka se despierte después que ellos, aunque su reacción ante esto no hubiera tenido precio…gracias por leer.**


End file.
